


Te tomaré una foto.

by RaveBane8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Insecurity, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Photographer Kim Seungmin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Esto es básicamente un Seungmin emocional tomándole fotos a Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	Te tomaré una foto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió por que estaba escuchando a Tiziano Ferro, pensé en estos dos y de alguna forma esto pasó.

Hyunjin es hermoso, piensa Seungmin.   
Y no es exactamente por su físico, su cuerpo es bello a la vista por su puesto, pero lo que lo hace hermoso a los ojos de Seungmin es la forma en la que mueve ese cuerpo. La luz que sale de esos ojos, la forma de bailar que tanto le costó al otro.   
Seungmin quiere congelar el tiempo, la luz del día brilla en el cabello del otro y la sonrisa en su cara promete travesuras, puede escuchar su risa aún antes de que este brote del pecho del otro.  
Click   
La cámara en su mano hace un sonido cuando aprieta el botón y el otro chico aparta su mirada de los demás para ver directamente a él con una ceja levemente levantada, la sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve un poco más suave.  
Hyunjin se ve delicado pero salvaje al mismo tiempo.  
Libre.   
Y Seungmin toma otra foto antes de poder evitarlo.   
Hyunjin se ríe, estridente y travieso murmurando cosas mientras lo acerca para que esta vez sea una selca de ambos.  
Seungmin no sabe como llegó aquí, siempre había sido el menos favorito de las personas, no es que no tuviera amigos o personas cercanas, pero todos siempre parecían preferir a alguien más antes que a él. Sin embargo este hermoso chico le sigue diciendo que es su favorito en el mundo y lo único que puede pensar es que no quiere que eso cambie.  
Aún cuando la idea de un para siempre se siente como el flash de su cámara, imposible de atrapar. 

Ahora disfruta mientras pueda, tal vez mañana Hyunjin se de cuenta de que es aburrido. De que es muy serio, muy tonto. No lo sabe, no sabe cuál es el defecto que lo alejará del otro y por ahora todo lo que puede hacer es sonreír mientras aprieta el botón para tomar la foto.  
Tiene una de las manos de Hyunjin sobre su hombro y la otra a un lado de su cadera y solo puede desear que el otro nunca se aleje de él.   
Tal vez tenga hasta mañana. Tal vez tenga una semana. Un mes.  
Es imposible saberlo, pero va a besar esos labios todo lo que pueda y sentir el pecho del otro chico contra el suyo, la suavidad de la piel y rizos debajo de sus dedos.  
Va a memorizar la curva de esa sonrisa una y otra vez, el sonido de su risa, los dramas y berrinches. La forma en la que el cuerpo se mueve al compás de la música y la forma en la que su nariz se contrae cuando hace pucheros.  
Mientras.  
Toma otra foto.   
Para cuando todas esas cosas estén fuera de su alcance y necesite el consuelo que su memoria no le podrá proporcionar después del paso de los años.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pongo modo sad con Seungmin ¿alguien más?


End file.
